Breaking out and Busting Loose
by Zeppelin Girl
Summary: James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until…
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter one- Is that-?**

"James, are you going out with Evans?"

James looked at Josh, "No why?"

"Good, cause Im asking her out."

"Why would you think I was her boyfriend?"

"Nothing, just you get all the pretty girls."

"Lily Evans? Please, she's just average."

"Just wait until you see her." He said, smiling and walked off.

James was puzzled, he had seen Lily. In fact, it was only this morning when he last saw her, she was the same old Evans to him. He shrugged it off and walked into Charms.

His mouth dropped open. Was that-? There was Lily Evans, sitting in his seat. Can you believe it? He walked up and said, "Excuse me, this is my seat." very arrogantly.

Lily turned around with a smirk on her face, "No, I'll just sit here." James was shocked. Lily looked different. She had make up on, and her hair, look at her robes!

Unfortunately this all came out. "Look at you. Ms. Perfect is now Ms. Hot."

Okay, not the right thing to say. Lily looked offended, and then quickly recovered, "Always this forward Potter?"

James smiled. "Only around you babe."

She looked him up and down. "Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Anything for you." James said closing the gap that was between then, leaving an inch.

"Don't call me that ever again."

The professor came in and hushed them all up. This was going to be a fun year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until…

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 2- Is That Really You?**

His mouth dropped open. Was that-?

There was Lily Evans, sitting in his seat. Can you believe it? He walked up and said, "Excuse me, this is my seat." very arrogantly.

Lily turned around with a smirk on her face, "No, I'll just sit here." James was shocked. Lily looked different. She had make up on, and her hair, look at her robes!

Unfortunately this all came out. "Look at you. Ms. Perfect is now Ms. Hot."

Okay, not the right thing to say. Lily looked offended, and then quickly recovered, "Always this forward Potter?"

James smiled. "Only around you babe."

She looked him up and down. "Don't call me that ever again."

The professor came in and hushed them all up.

This was going to be a fun year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 3- How about…NO!**

Sirius Black innocently strolled down to the library, after Remus told him where it was that is. Okay, so it wasn't so innocent. He wanted to take Lily away to a broom closet. But hey, can't blame a guy can you?

Sirius walked into the library for the first time, no joke. Out of all 7 years at Hogwarts, never had he stepped into a library. Wait- maybe…no, that was James. Hey what about studying? Are you nuts? That's Sirius we are talking about.

He saw Lily sitting in the far corner with book around her. He shook his head. That girl had some bad habits, but no worries, he could change that.

"Hey babe." He said and sat across from her. Lily looked up to see a familiar face.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked, and then thought again, "How do you know where the Library is?"

Sirius laughed a bit and stood up. He took her hand and started to walk as she followed.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

I was nervous. I knew where Sirius was taking me, and I didn't want to go. There was one thing no one knew about me. I am a hopeless romantic. There's just something about snogging in a broom closet that doesn't strike me as romantic. Imagine that!

Why was I nervous? He's SIRIUS BLACK and I'm just Lily. No one noticed me before my big "make-over." Last but not least, I have never gotten a real kiss.

I always imagined it after Gryffindor wins the Cup, I would run down to the pitch with everyone else. And, he'd kiss me. Something special huh?

Sirius stopped and paced three times by a spot. I stood there and watched. Suddenly, a handle appeared and he took me in. The room was full of candles, smelling like Vanilla. He brought me inside and I looked around. He leaned in trying to kiss me. This was my chance. Not many girls can say that their first kiss was from Sirius Black.

I was an inch from him and I left. I walked out the door, forgetting him. I walked out and went straight to the Quidditch pitch.

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

I had it all planned out. I walked in front of the room thinking, "I need a room for a special girl. Not like any other. Not like the one's I have brought here." And there it was. Perfect, and it was all for nothing.

I was going to kiss her, and she left. What did I do?

(No's point of view)

Lily Evans was crying. She was walking down to the pitch. Memories came flooding back. When Petunia had her first kiss, her mother was there. Her mom would tell her stories of how she had her first kiss. How special that guy was, who happened to be her father.

Lily arrived and lay down on the grass. The forest was not far away, and you could hear the crickets chirping like a song.

"Testing 1, 2, 3, can anyone hear me

If I shed the irony

Would anybody cheer me?

If I acted less like me-"

Lily was cut off by a voice saying, "Then you wouldn't be yourself." She sat up to see the face of James Potter. James noticed her eyes puffy and red. He sat down next to her, "You've been crying."

She smiled and looked at him, "You're very observant."

"Where's Sirius?" He asked. Sirius was supposed to be with her. Wait. "Did he hurt you?" He asked and touched her arm.

Lily laughed, "No, no he didn't. I needed time to think." James nodded. "You know, you can be sweet at times."

James smiled and said, "Why thank you."

"Well, I better go see Sirius. I kinds just left him." Lily said standing up. She didn't want to leave. There was something about James and his presence that made her feel safe, secure. She left without a second thought. _Who am I kidding me and JAMES? Please._ Yet, she didn't know how sane it sounded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 4- Hogsmead and Heart Brakes **

Lily awoke to the birds chirping. Next to her lay a note. She took it and found a note with, eligible handwriting and read it aloud.

"My Lily-

Can't wait for Hogsmead today. Meet me at 10:00 in the common room."

"Aww!" Was a chorus from the beds around her, preferably Sarah. Kristen on the other hand was choking.

"Hahaha Kristen, very funny." Lily mused and got out of bed.

"Hey Lils. You know that it's 10:00 right?" Kristen said.

"Shit." Lily cursed. She was definitely going to be late. "Oh well, he can wait. Kristen, can you go tell him?" Lily asked. She was mean at times.

Kristen rolled her eyes, "Why not?" She said sarcastically.

**Kristen P.O.V.**

Oh, I found Black alright! Flirting with another girl! I knew it. He was going to break her heart like he did mine.

"BLACK!" oh, he was going to get it.

"Hey Kristy doll." He USED my nickname! The old one when we were going out.

I was really mad now. When I was mad, oh I was mad. But I kept my cool. After all, Sirius always flirts with girls. "Lily is running late." I walked up the stairs. I was always weak when it came to him. He always made my knees weak. I would never say anything because I had a feeling that he could read my mind already.

**Sirius' P.O.V.**

I saw Kristen come down the stairs and make a bee line for me. You know, she is very pretty, don't know why I dumped her. Oh, wait it was for a 6th year. Ouch that had to hurt. She looked mad; uh oh what did I do this time?

"Hey Kristy Doll." I said, hoping it would make her feel better. The expression in her eyes lightened up after what I said. YES! The charm always works.

I saw he features soften a bit more and she said, "Lily is running late." Who cares? I thought. I mean, there are other girls out there.

**JAMES P.O.V.**

I saw Kristen come down the stairs. I saw Sirius flirting with some other girl. Yet, I was the only one to know that she had not gotten over Sirius. When he asked Lily out, I was the shoulder she cried on. Not like that! Kristen was like a sister to me, and that's it.

"Hey Kristy Doll." I heard him say, using his own nickname for her. I saw her facial expressions soften a bit, yup told you she hadn't gotten over him yet.

I chuckled a bit. I don't know why Sirius wastes his time on Lily. I mean, she's pretty but not like other girls. She was smart, and witty, and her smile warms wait what am I saying? Nevermind ALL of that.

Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that Sirius is wasting his time.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

So I took a shower and came down to find Sirius waiting for me. I have to admit he was hot, but he wasn't the best. James on the other hand, was hot. But then again, he was Potter the Player.

Aww, he brought me Lily's. choke Guys always have given me Lily's. Will they ever learn that my favorite flowers are Pink Tulips?

So I smiled and thanked him. And we were off.

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

I conjured Lily some Lily flowers. It must be her favorite flowers. It will be now, because that's all I can conjure. No, Im kidding.

So I took her to Hogsmead by legs. Yes, I made her walk tragic yes? Bought her new robes, a butterbeer yada yada you get the picture.

You know what really bugged me? She didn't even hit on me. She was quite and all. She kept her distance like 2 inches. You know what I learned? Lily is a nice girl. A girl who won't worship you in public, and hold back a bit. One word for that, BORING. She'd be perfect for James.

Well, Lily is still hot and all. I'll keep her around for a bit longer. Just until she's old news.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

Sure I had a great day. Got a pair of new dress robes had a laugh or two but otherwise it was nothing. Really, Sirius is nice and all but, he's just so…so….so….boring. Too bad he messed things up with Kristen, they are great together. I'll dump him tomorrow.

**SARAH'S P.O.V.**

Kristen can deny it all she wants but she's not over Sirius. I mean, she knew it wasn't going to be a long term thing, but still she got her heart broken.

Let's think about it. Lily and Sirius? Please. Sirius is more of a lets just say pig. While Lily is more of the "I want love." kind of girl. Not right. Maybe James would be right for her. She never will though.

Lily said she didn't have a very good day. Her robes are pretty but she said that Sirius was not right for her. Told you so. She also said that she was going to dump him. I can't wait to see that one. No girl has EVER broken up with Sirius….

**REMUS' P.O.V.**

Oh please, Sirius and Lily? She deserves better! Maybe she will bring Sirius to reality and treat girls better.

I laughed when he came in. He said it was really good, but by Lily's face I could tell it wasn't as great as Padfoot thought it was.

Now James would be good for Lily. But she won't go out with him. More like he wont go out with her. It was an unspoken rule that a Marauder's ex could never be dated. But as seeing Padfoot's ways, we ask him before asking her.

**JAMES' P.O.V.**

I can't stop laughing. Sirius conjured Lily flowers for Lily. I mean, everyone knows that her favorite flowers are Pink Tulips. Right?

**KRISTEN'S P.O.V.**

I am not over Sirius Black.

I am not over Sirius Black.

I am not over Sirius Black.

Only James knows though. And only he will know. I don't know who I was kidding when he asked me out. I knew it was only 2 weeks at the most, but I thought I was different. Damn that Sirius Black.

Lily had an okay day. She said that he was not right for her. I think her words were something like, "Who does he think I am? Sirius Black will not get anything out of me! I won't be another one of his dumb blonde bimbos!" Ah, I love Lily at times.

You know what else? She's braking up with him. This will go down in the, "Sirius Black's History" book.


	5. The Sirius Black History Book

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 5- "The Sirius Black History Book " **

"Good morning Lily!" Kristen said sweetly.

"Forget it! I won't hit him!" Lily said in aggravation.

"Aww come on!" Kristen whined. Lily chuckled and got in the shower.

**"Hey Sirius!" **Lily called from the Great Hall doors entering with her friends.

"Hey babe." He said trying to kiss her on the lips, but kissed her cheek.

"It's Lily." She said sweetly. "Listen," she stopped herself. She then remembered what Kristen told her. _Never say We need to talk because he will dump you._ "Nevermind." She said and kissed him once more and sat down next to her boyfriend.

**"OW!"** Lily said as something hit her in the back of her head. She opened the bit of parchment and read,

ARE YOU OFF YOUR ROCKER?

Lily chuckled _No, Im on my rocker_ and threw it back at Kristen.

Then why are you still going out with him

_Don't worry; I'm just stringing him along. _

Say what? 

_I'm going to get him so into me, and when he's so hooked on Im going to dump him. _

Ohhh, I like it. 

_I'm going to him a taste of his own medicine._

**"LILY!" **Sarah yelled running down the hall. She caught up with Lily and said, "I thought you were going to brake up with Sirius!"

Lily smiled sweetly. If the fan club knew, it would be all over. "I was an emotional wreck that day. I don't know what I was thinking!" She said and walked away.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

I WAS going to brake up with Sirius, and then I got to saying it. Then I thought, he broke all the girl's heart, let's brake his! Ah, I love my ideas.

So I'm just stringing him along, making him love me, want me and when I have him wrapped around my finger, I'll let him go dump him. This is the hard part though. I have about one week to do this. Sirius had a record of a week and a half for a girlfriend. God I hope this works.

**KRISTEN'S P.O.V.**

When I heard Lily's plan for Sirius, I wanted to jump up and down. After all the times he broke girl's heart's he'll finally know how it feels to get his heart broken. Ah, revenge is so sweet.

I have to say, I feel bad about doing this but then again, after what he put me through he can bear it.

**JAMES' P.O.V.**

I thought Lily was going to dump him then and there. And then I was going to ask her out. But she didn't.

I'll just have to find a way of breaking them up myself. Wait, what am I saying? Am I saying that I WANT Lily Evans? No, no I don't trust me. Lily is just well Lily. Nothing special about her. No I am NOT in love with Lily Evans.

**Remus' P.O.V.**

When Lily turned her cheek, I was so happy! I thought she was going to brake up with him. That would be a good thing you know? Give Sirius a dose of reality.

They aren't right together. I know it, am I the only one? Oh god I hope not.

**SARAH'S P.O.V.**

If Lily were to brake up with Sirius I think that would be the end of Sirius Black's fan club.

There's something weird going on. Lily said she was going to brake up with him, and then didn't. When Lily says something, she does it no second thoughts. There is something going on, and I'll find out. Oh I'll find out alright.

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

Lily didn't kiss me on the lips, at first. Like that means anything. Everyone kept asking me if she broke up with me. Oh well.


	6. Wrapped Around My Little Finger

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 6- Wrapped Around My Little Finger**

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

Over the next few days, I've been giving Sirius what he wanted. But I never kissed him. And did that drive him crazy.

Everything was going as planned. I went to Hogsmead with him once more, hung all over him. I was a normal girlfriend to him, but little did he know that tomorrow would be the day Sirius Black got dumped.

**JAMES' P.O.V.**

Something is seriously wrong. Lily is like all of Sirius' girlfriends. She's never like that. I am going to get to the bottom of this. Before someone gets hurt.

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

Lily and I have been going out for 6 days. And you know what? I think this will last a bit longer than a week. I mean, Lily's a nice girl and I hate to let her go. Because she will end up like all my other girlfriends distant. And Lily is someone who I want to be close to.

We've made it a tradition to go out after hours every night and go over to Hogsmead. We always go to Zonko's and Honeydukes first. I then surprise her with something I bought for her and she'd kiss me on the cheek. Yeah the cheek.

We always have a round of butterbeer; a few laughs and head back around 3:00 a.m. and sleep until noon or later.

Lily's special.

**KRISTEN'S P.O.V.**

Lily has been telling me loads of stuff. Like when he tried to kiss her she ran off and started a snow ball fight. Oh, and there was this time where he took her to the Pitch and she rode on his broom and then he tried to kiss her, but all of a sudden the broom jerked down and they were on the ground. Oh wait I HAVE to tell you this! They were in a broom closet and got locked in all night together. Hmm…wonder how a lock got on there? Ah Im so good!

Tomorrow is the day that Lily will brake his heart.

**REMUS' P.O.V.**

Lily's long over due to be dumped. I hope Padfoot doesn't think that she's a long term thing.

I wonder when he'll hook back up with Kristen. They are so perfect. I swear they are destined to be with each other. If Padfoot doesn't take action, I will.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

I woke up fresh and ready to the smell of heartbreak. Today was the day that Sirius Black was going to get his heart broke by me. This is going to go down the "Sirius Black History Book" or whatever it's called.

Over the few days, I've tricked EVERYONE into thinking I loved Sirius. It's going to be a big surprise when I dump him at breakfast. I smiled at that thought. I mean, Sirius isn't bad; he's funny and nice but not my type. I'm not going to break him that bad, or I won't try to….


	7. Heart Broken Or Is He?

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 7- Heart Broken….or is he? **

"Hey Sirius, I have something to tell you." Sirius turned around and saw Lily standing before him.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

I looked into Sirius' eyes. I had done it so many times before but I was just looking and never really saw.

His eyes were grey with specks of blue. But there was something in his eyes that made them less….full. And then I realized what it was. Heartache.

I wasn't going to break Sirius' heart, because some girl had already done that. Kristen.

You never would have guessed huh? Sirius broke her heart, but in return it broke his. But I had to break up with him.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

**"**Yeah?" He asked.

Lily smiled and pulled him aside. "Sirius I looked into your eyes today and found something I never would have expected." He looked at her confused. "Heartache. You may not realize it, but Kristen broke your heart."

Sirius chuckled. "But I broke up with her."

Lily smiled. "Have you realized the way you look at her? She seems like a goddess to you. And I know you didn't want to brake up with her, but that would ruin your reputation." She paused. "She still loves you Sirius." He looked like she was right. "So go." She mentioned to the way Kristen was.

"But, I love you." He said.

"Well, the door swings both ways." She said and walked away leaving Sirius there.

**That night** Sirius sat on his bed, stunned. Lily Evans broke up with him. Lily Evans broke up with him.

It hit him. He wanted to settle down. He got up and looked into the mirror. She was right. He had something missing in his eyes.

He dashed out of his room and up the girl's staircase.

"Doors open!" Kristen yelled. She turned around. "Black? How did you get up here?" She raged.

He held his hands up, "You shouldn't say anything before I speak. Listen." He took a breath. "I love you."


	8. I Love You

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 8- I love you too**

Kristen's jaw dropped. "How can you just come in here and say that?" She yelled.

Sirius' eyes went wide. "What do you mean? I love you!"

"Your too late!" She exclaimed.

Sirius said recalling her words she said to him only a month before, "It is never too late to say I love you."

She chuckled a bit, "Well you are too late. You have your chance Sirius. I guess you really don't love me." She added this too, "I have a boyfriend."

**KRSITEN'S P.O.V.**

I cannot believe it. Sirius said that he loved me. I don't know what's wrong with me! I should have said it back, hell I WANTED to say it back. But one part of me just said not to. One part said to make him feel the pain that he caused her.

**3RD PERSON**

Little did Kristen know, she broke his heart a long time ago.

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

I told her I loved her. God I am such an idiot. I thought she loved me, I truly did. But I guess not. What am I going to do? She's all I have to live for.

When I heard she had a boyfriend, I could hear my heart fall to pieces. No one could love her like I do.

She doesn't understand, that she's all I have. She'll never understand, no one can.

There's the problem, I can never see what's in front of me. Just like I never knew that I had her.

I blew it. I can't believe that I blew it.

**3RD PERSON P.O.V.**

"Padfoot, come on she's just a girl." James tried to reason with him that night.

Sirius had been laying in his bed for over an hour, face in his pillow.

"Pad, are you crying?" Remus asked hearing a whimper. Sirius drew his curtains and his mates took the sign.

"We have to do something." James said.

**REMUS' P.O.V.**

Sirius told Kristen he loved her. Now that is hard. But you know what? She put him in his place. He knows what it feels like to be let down. But, somehow it isn't fair. I mean he was crying.

Oh God, I hope she comes to her senses.

**JAMES' P.O.V.**

Padfoot was crying. A grown man was crying. Sirius is like my brother, I do everything with him and not once have I seen him cry.

And you know what? Im not going to use girls anymore. I'm going to settle down with one girl and have a nice relationship.

Now what can I do to make them get together?

**SARAH'S P.O.V.**

What Sirius did was so cute! I wish I had a guy to do that for me! Kristen is so lucky. But WHY can she see that?

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

Kristen is stupid. That's all I can say. It may do them good to spend some time together…oh this is too good!


	9. The Aftermath

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 9- The Aftermath **

Kristen Wilcom walked into breakfast the next morning groggy and tired and most of all in a bad mood. She had a nice boyfriend who liked her, and then she had Sirius who loved her. She sighed; life was just so hard sometimes.

"Hey doll." She heard from beside her.

She turned, "Hey Chris." She said and kissed him.

"I was thinking, do you want to sit with me at breakfast today?" He asked. Chris was 6 feet tall, had long black hair and was a Ravenclaw. Basically, he was a less hot version of Sirius, I mean WAY less hot.

She smiled and looked into his black eyes, "Sure."

"Look at him. He thinks he's so cool over there." Sirius mumbled glaring at Chris over at the Ravenclaw table. He was holding hands with HIS girl. "No good for nothing son of a"

"SIRIUS!" Lily yelled.

"What?" He asked. "I was going to say, no good for nothing son of a"

James sighed, "We know Padfoot."

"No, no you don't know. You don't know what it's like to be heartbroken, you don't know what it's like to tell a girl that you love her and really mean it, and you don't know what it's like to see your one and only love with another guy." He said counting on his fingers. "See you in class." He muttered and left without a second glance.

Sarah scoffed as Sirius walked out. "What's wrong with him? It's just a girl." She rolled her eyes.

James and Remus both looked at each other, red in the face. Remus got to her before James did. "Sirius had lost the girl he loved to him! He was crying last night. Do you know how hard it is to see a grown man cry?"

James finished, "So don't go parading around you little bitch about something you don't know about!"

Sarah got up and left in the same fashion Sirius had.

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

Oh my god! He was CRYING over Kristen? Okay, now I am going to HAVE to talk to everyone into getting them back together.

**SARAH'S P.O.V.**

How can they talk to me like that? I mean, I didn't know! They can't hold this against me! Uh, fine then! I am going to do everything in my power I can to make sure that they DON'T get back together.

**JAMES' P.O.V.**

Okay, so what? I called her a bitch and she left. Who cares? I don't like her that much anyways. She should have known better than to say that….

**REMUS' P.O.V.**

James and I double teamed on Sarah. I don't care. Don't like her much anyways you know?

I don't know what I am going to do, but I will do something and anything to get Sirius and Kristen together.

**KRISTEN'S P.O.V. **

Okay, Chris is sooooo boring. People say he looks a lot like Sirius, but whatever…

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

Okay, so what? I blew up at James. I don't care. I needed to do something. But he understands.

You want to know where I went? The lake. You know why? Kristen. At the lake, is where I first saw her, I mean really saw her. She was always one of the guys, never stood out. I pushed her in Fourth Year. I can remember it like it was yesterday.

_"BLACK!" Kristen yelled getting out of the lake soaking wet. "I am going to kill you!" _

_Sirius laughed as Kristen shivered. So being the gentleman he is he gave her his cloak. She took it gracefully. Sirius draped his arm around her walking her inside. _

So, I sat there sulking until a certain someone wanted to talk.

"Mind if I sit here?" Yup, she sat down. "You know, in fourth year, some boy pushed me in. The water's colder than what you would expect."

"What do you want Wilcom?" I asked irritated that Kristen had come down here.

She took a deep breath and said, "Sirius."


	10. The Attempt to Fix

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 10- The Attempt To Fix **

"What do you want Wilcom?" I asked irritated that Kristen had come down here.

She took a deep breath and said, "Sirius."

Just then a girl with long blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin came over, "Hey Sirius!" And was all over him.

He smirked, "Kristen, this is Melinda." He said.

Kristen smiled and said, "Hi. Well, I'll just be off." And left.

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

Oh did I mention Melinda? No? Well Melinda is my new girlfriend. She's a Ravenclaw 7th year.

**KRISTEN'S P.O.V.**

I went down to the lake in an attempt for Sirius and I to become friends again. But then 'Melinda' came along. I am so much prettier than her! And I have a way better smile! Her eyes? Colored contacts I bet! She infuriates me!

**3RD PERSON**

"Okay we all know why we are here right?" Lily asked that night in the common room. It was perfect Sirius was out with Melinda while Kristen was out with Chris.

"Yes Lily we all know." James said.

"So, what are we going to do?" Remus asked.

The three thought about it. They hadn't invited Sarah because of that little, "Incident" that morning.

"Well Christmas is coming up…." Lily said.

James said, "And?"

Remus smiled, "And you have to invite them over to your house."

James finally got it. "So, Sirius, Lily, You and Me together in one house over Christmas?" He asked and want sure if he was right.

Lily shot her hand up in the air, "YES! Something got through that big head of his!"

James gave her a glare. "So, we go home in a week. That should give us time to figure everything out." Remus reasoned.


	11. Part One of Opperation K and S

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 11- Part One in Operation, "K and S" **

"Sirius-" James said, "You still coming to my house for Christmas?"

Sirius looked at him like he was crazy, "Do I ever miss out on an opportunity to be with a family who loves me?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Moony you comen too?"

"Yeah." He said packing his trunk.

**In the girls dorm-**

"Kristen, you coming home with me for Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Little did she know that Lily was going to be at James Potter's house.

**"SIRIUS!" **Jane Potter yelled at the sight of him. Sirius found her and ran over crushing her with a hug.

James came up, "What is he your son now?" pretending to be offended that his mum didn't call out his name first.

"I like Sirius better." She said. "Remus! So nice to see you!" Remus hugged her as well.

James huffed. "Well then, I see my mother doesn't like me anymore."

"You must be Lily." Jane said upon seeing a girl with red hair walk up to them.

"Yes. And this is Kristen." She introduced the girl next to her. They all shook hands.

"Let's get going now." She ushered the kids, well teenagers really.

**KRISTEN'S P.O.V.**

Lily tricked me. She said going home and I thought that meant home, not James' house. So now I am stuck with the guy I lov- I mean used to love.

Can my life get any worse?

**SIRIUS' P.O.V.**

I had no clue Kristen was staying with the Potters. I would have stayed at Hogwarts if I had known.

**JAMES' P.O.V.**

Oh am I a genius or what? Okay so I didn't come up with the plan, but its my house! Oh I love the time of giving…

**LILY'S P.O.V.**

Thanks to me, they might patch things up. Well, you can't hurry love you just have to wait (a cookie if you can tell me what song that's from)! Okay, so here's the plan. My little gift to Kristenis called, "Sirius."

**REMUS' P.O.V.**

Lily is brilliant! No really, she should be a Marauder. Yeah, an Honorary Marauder... I'll have to ask the guys.

But anyways, I have the most important job. Figuring when and how they will be alone together. I have a long break ahead of me.


	12. Sweet GoodByes

**Breaking Out and Busting Loose**

**Summary:** James Potter never noticed Lily Evans until she changed. What happens when she gets her revenge?

**Disclaimer:** Nothing but the plot and Option Characters.

**Chapter 12- Sweet Good-Byes **

The next morning, Lily found Kristen on the sofa crying, holding a sheet of paper.

"Kristen?" Lily asked in concern.

Kristen looked up. Her hair was messy, her face red and her eyes bloodshot and puffy. She had apparently been there for hours. "They're gone." She barely whispered. Her voice was horse.

"Who?" Lily asked. Kristen handed her a piece of paper, which had been crumbled up in her hand. Lily opened it and read:

_Dear Ms. Kristen Wilcom,_

_It is out duty, and is in our regret to tell you that Mr. Paul Wilcom and Mrs. Jane Wilcom were killed last night at home by Voldemort. _

_They were great Aurors and we are blessed to have worked with them. Someone will be over with information shortly. _

_Good day,_

_The Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge_

Lily finished reading it with tears in her eyes. Her parents had always been so nice to Lily. They sent her a birthday's card, Christmas presents, and let her stay over the house anytime.

"Oh Kristen." Lily cried and hugged her friend.

Just then, James walked in with the "Daily Prophet" in hand. "Hey Lil-" He started and looked up seeing Lily and Kristen crying.

"JAMES!" Sirius and Remus yelled from the kitchen. Soon, he saw them running up to him, another copy of the "Daily Prophet" in hand, reading the same article James was. They stopped the entire racket, when they saw Kristen get up, push everyone aside and run to her room.

"Kristen-" Lily said and ran after her.

Sirius' face tensioned and he became mad. "Those stupid death eaters, and their pureblood, I could just-"

"Pad, stop." James sighed and sat on the couch, hand in his hands.

**"Kristen!"** Lily knocked on the door. It was locked. "Kristen let me in!" She head silent sobs, and then the door opened.

Kristen ran back on the bed, and Lily followed. "Hey, you okay?" Lily asked.

Kristen sniffled and answered, "No! Lily how would you feel if your parents died?"

Lily sighed, "I don't know. The same as you…accept more of a temper tantrum." Kristen chuckled a bit.

"Hey, I just want to be alone for a while, okay? I'll be down for lunch." Lily nodded and walked out the door, closing it she heard it lock.

"How is she?" Sirius asked as soon as Lily came out.

"Not so good." Lily replied. Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"Well I'm going to go talk to her." He said finally and walked to her door.

"She wanted to be alone!" Lily yelled after him. Sirius just shrugged.

"Kristy doll?" Sirius asked through the door.

"Sirius?" She asked behind the door.

"Yeah, it's me. Can you let me in?" He asked sweetly. He heard the door unlock, and he went in.

Kristen was a mess. She was in her pajamas, he hair was all over the place and her cheeks red from crying. On top of al that, her eyes were bloodshot and were very puffy. Sirius immediately pulled her into a hug.

Kristen hung onto him like there was no tomorrow and cried into his chest. "They were supposed to be there forever Sirius! My dad was supposed to walk me down the aisle as I got married. How can they if they're dead?" She asked.

Sirius sighed, "I'd give anything to take away the pain Krist. I really would." His eyes were tearing up as well.

Kristen broke into more sobs, and Sirius could feel his shirt wetting more by the second. "Shh….it's okay…." He said soothingly into her ear.

She pulled away, "How? How will it be okay? How will I be okay?" She asked, and sat on the bed.

Sirius sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her, as if he was protecting her from something. "I don't know Kristen. Im a matter of time, I suppose."

"You suppose? You mean you don't know?" She asked.

Sirius sighed. Who could ever do this to this girl? "I do know one thing." He paused. "That no matter what, I'll be here every step of the way." He said into her ear.

She looked up at him with a smile. "You don't know how much that means to me." He simply kissed her forehead, as she drifted to sleep in his arms.

**Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter** was at the kitchen table, in awe as to what was in the newspaper. "Poor girl." Mrs. Potter mumbled.

Mr. Potter said in return, "How could he do that? How could it happen? The house was safe and secure! It was hidden, how did he find them?" He asked in astonishment.

She sighed, "I don't know."

**Lily however** was crying her heart out into James' chest. "They were so good to me. They were more like my parents than my real ones!"

James sighed. There was nothing he could do. "I don't know Lily. But Voldemort kills without guilt, regret any feeling what so ever. He's a monster."

"You got that right." Lily said and sighed. "Im suddenly feel hungry. Let's go eat." She said, realizing what position she was in.

**Sirius awoke an** hour later, and looked at Kristen, who was still sleeping in his arms.

Kristen's eyes fluttered open, "Hello sunshine." Sirius greeted.

"Did my parents really die? Tell me it was a dream!" She said sitting up.

Sirius gulped, "They are."

Fresh tears sprung to Kristen's eyes. Sirius sighed, "Come here." and she leaned into him.

"We can't do this!" Kristen said. "I have a boyfriend!" She said, but it sounded empty. She sat up, away from him.

"So? You can't deny it any longer. Admit it, you have feelings for me." He said his voice full of sincerity.

Kristen sighed and looked at him. She remembered the time he pushed her in the lake, and how he was always there for her. "Your right." She gave in, laying back down in his arms. She looked at the clock. "Im hungry."

Sirius chuckled, "Come on, let's get something to eat."

Kristen thought for a moment, "No, let's go out. I don't feel like being in a depressed house."

Sirius smiled, "Alright, let's go." he said opening the door.

Kristen looked at herself, "Like this, no way!"

"You still look beautiful to me." Sirius said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Whatever. Just wait here okay? I'll be ready in about 15 minutes." She rushed to the bathroom.

Sirius chuckled and muttered, "Women." and left.

**"Hey, is she okay?"** Lily asked as Sirius walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah." Sirius sighed.

"Where is she?" James asked.

"Getting ready. We're going out for lunch." He explained.

Lily smiled at James and then at Remus. "Alright." Lily said.

James laughed, "Just don't do anything I wouldn't."

Remus snorted, "James, think about what you just said."

"What's wrong with it?"

Lily laughed, "With you ways; that isn't saying much."

"I thought you wee dating that Ravenclaw girl. What's her name?" Remus asked.

"Melinda?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded his head, "Please that was only to make her jealous."

Lily smiled, "So does that mean you two are together?"

Sirius wondered for a while, "I don't know. It's all confusing." He then smiled, "I hope so."

Just then, Kristen came in with tight jeans and a blue turtleneck. "Wow." Sirius said under his breath.

"Ready?" She asked him.

It took him a while to respond, "Yeah let's go." And they were off.

"Well, looks like I don't have to do anything." Remus said and got up, putting his dish in the sink.

"Don't sound disappointed." Lily said, "They got together on their own."

"Yeah, I wish you two would too." Remus said under his breath.

"What was that?" James asked.

"Nothing." Remus lied and walked away.

* * *

okay, I updated. Yeah its been about a month. But...I just dont feel that anyone likes my stories, so my updates will probably be when I feel like it...unless I get some more reviews...

Lotz of love,  
Kelsey


End file.
